Tales From The Backseat
by GhostHelwig
Summary: A series of unconnected drabbles. Rated T [so far] for slash, and sexual or violent imagery. Contains references to Gaiden. Heavy focus on Sanzo and Goku. Chapter four up now!
1. Easier To Love

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Saiyuki. So kindly remove the video cameras stationed outside my house, please.

Rated T for slash and violent and/or sexual themes. Big surprise, eh? ('wink')

This is a series of unconnected drabbles, that will be updated and added to whenever and are placed together simply because I'd feel silly separating them into different stories when they _are_ only drabbles. Yeah, I know, I'm weird. This is not a new realization.

Anyway, enjoy. Peace, all.

--0--

**Tales From The Backseat**

_Easier To Love_

by Ghost Helwig

--0--

He thinks he loved the Seiten first.

Not that he didn't love the Goku who was _Goku_, all lanky goodness and unbeatable enthusiasm and large, winsome golden eyes. And truly, he had 'loved' _that_ Goku first, before as Konzen, and again when they met and the name he used was Sanzo.

But when it came time for Sanzo to fall '_in love_' with Goku, it happened with the Seiten Taisei, all angry eyes and blood-drenched hands and scary smiles, first.

Because it was easier to love the part of Goku that would kill him than the part that never would.

--_fini__ drabble the first_--


	2. The Purpose Of Knocking Boots

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Saiyuki. I know that must come as a great shock. Take deep breaths...

Rated T for slash and violent and/or sexual themes. Another big shock, I'm sure. I certainly hope your heart can take it...

I feel the need to add this special **warning** – within this drabble, Ghost attempts humor. Please don't die of heart failure-

Or disgust. ('lol')

Anyway, enjoy. Peace, all.

--0--

**Tales From The Backseat**

_The Purpose Of Knocking (Boots)_

by Ghost Helwig

--0--

Goku stopped cold, golden eyes brilliantly wide. Finally, he _shrieked_.

Hakkai and Gojyo looked up; Hakkai spoke. "Goku-"

Goku ran, slamming the door behind him. His footsteps clattered away. Gojyo sat up, sheet pooling around his waist. Hakkai sighed, and reached for his discarded shirt.

"I suppose it worked-"

"'Course it did. You saw him." Gojyo laughed. "Told you if we pretended to fuck the monkey'd learn to knock. And I bet he has."

Hakkai smiled blandly.

Meanwhile, downstairs...

"Sanzo?"

"Eh?"

Breathlessly: "Doesitfeelgoodwhensomeonekissesyou'downthere'?"

Violet eyes blinked. Finally, the sound of a fan whizzing through the air was the only response.

--_fini__ drabble the second_--


	3. Begging

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Saiyuki. C'mon, the joke _really_ isn't funny anymore...

Rated T for slash and violent and/or sexual themes. What a shocker.

Anyway, enjoy. Peace, all.

--0--

**Tales From The Backseat**

_Begging_

by Ghost Helwig

--0--

He could hear that damn monkey _all the damn time_.

In bed, asleep, there was that incessantly calling _voice_. Always _begging_-

-For _release: anyone, please, I'm so alone here, and I don't know what I've done_.

(So he gave it release, because that was easy enough; no strain on him.)

-For _food: Sanzo, please, they starved me for _**centuries**.

(So he did what he could, and provided it food.)

-For _warmth: Sanzo, please, I'm so cold_.

(So he took it to his bed. Where they could both be warm.)

_Love me. Sanzo _**please**

So he did. And the begging stopped.

--_fini__ drabble the third_--


	4. Punishment

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Saiyuki. If I did, you'd think I would know how to speak fluent Japanese...

Rated T for slash and violent and/or sexual themes. The warnings are for all chapters, by the way. Should more become necessary, I'll be sure to put them here... probably. If I remember. ('lol')

Could be considered as containing **_SPOILERS_** for Gaiden, except that I don't know if this or anything like it really happened. You just need to know, vaguely, how Gaiden 'ends', which I think basically anyone familiar with Gaiden already knows... Yes, I know I'm just confusing. I'd say it better if I could. (In order to try, these notes would end up longer than the drabble... which it might already be. 'lol')

Anyway, enjoy. Peace, all.

--0--

**Tales From The Backseat**

_Punishment_

by Ghost Helwig

--0--

The monkey's punishment was simple: five hundred years of nothingness, limbo, with no memories of the only times he'd ever been warm (ever been _loved_).

His is still the _better_ punishment.

Kenren spends those years drifting, immobile, a ghost – he cannot drink, or fuck. It's the _boredom_ he hadn't experienced before. Multiplied.

Tenpou spends those years watching human and demonkind destroy themselves. The gods failed, though – he is not a man moved by bloodshed.

It is Konzen's punishment that is _worst_.

Because for five hundred years, all Konzen does...

Is watch Goku.

Watch Goku suffer... cry.

And so Konzen prays.

--_fini__ drabble the fourth_--


End file.
